The objective of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of amitriptyline and mexiletine for relieving pain in patients with HIV- related painful neuropathy. The study is a three arm parallel group, placebo controlled clinical trial, with subjects randomly assigned to receive either amitriptyline, mexiletine, or active placebo.